<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, you're Electric by ZiziTopsider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976820">Baby, you're Electric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider'>ZiziTopsider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon's Goddess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he is wholesome, F/M, I have no idea why I keep making him soft, Just little a bit, Reader Insert, Soft Hanzo is my favorite, as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once lightning struck twice and created a spark that surprised the very stoic Hanzo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon's Goddess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, you're Electric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah yes, another Soft Hanzo story. Not too soft, just enough. Like a bowl of chicken soup on a cold rainy day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo wasn’t a very open man. After coming to Overwatch, he opted to stick to the sidelines, only going on missions out of necessity and was always careful to keep his distance from the others, not really wanting to earn the ire from agents who heard the tale of the man who nearly struck down Genji. Instead, he chose to seclude himself to the training areas and the rarely used library, browsing books to read that he didn’t think he’d get the chance to read again after he was given the second chance to redeem himself.</p><p>As he curled into the bay window with a book resting on folded legs, his hand reached out for his tumbler of tea when life burst through the doors of the normally quiet room. His eyes shot up towards the two people who walked in, brows knit in anger at his peace being disrupted when his eyes landed on you. The arrow that struck his heart made him gasp for air, silent breaths trying to calm the new hammering as you and another agent walked over to the furthest wall, looking for a cookbook from Lebanon. Apparently, you wanted to try making kibbeh, but all of the recipes online didn’t feel right.</p><p>Before you and your friend turned to look in his direction, he averted his gaze, glaring at the pages on the book. Curiously, you turned to your friend who just shook her head, pulling you closer towards the entrance. Hanzo heard ‘brother killer’ come from her lips and he frowned. Enough time hasn’t passed for him to shake that title from his name yet, though he had been with the organization for a year. It must be something that the new recruits learn about from their intake officers before they are released to their own whims.</p><p>What he wasn’t expecting to hear was your scolding voice pitching a bit higher at their comments. “That happened years ago! I talked to Agent Shimada and he said he has forgiven him, so that’s that. Besides, it’s not nice to gossip about people you don’t even know!” Your friend was taken back by your words, crossing her arms across their chest.</p><p>“I was simply telling you what I heard.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I heard that too. We literally heard it from the same source. Doesn’t mean we should go around bullying the man just because of something he did in his past.”</p><p>“But his past is literally walking around with him!”</p><p>“So is yours! Aren’t there like three other agents who can attest to-”</p><p>“Y/N, stop it! I get it, I won’t talk about him around you anymore.”</p><p>Smiling triumphantly, you pat your friend on the shoulder until she pulls back, rolling her eyes at your gesture. As you turned to look for the book again, you noticed the topic of your little spat walking towards you, book in one hand and tumbler in the other. He cooly stood next to you, passing the book you were searching for after sliding the one he was reading back into the empty slot on the shelf, leveling a chilling stare at you that froze you in place.</p><p>“You should heed your friend’s words. I may walk around you as your equal, but that doesn’t change the fact that I am a killer.”</p><p>Clutching the book to your chest, you watched as he walked out of the library, trying your hardest to ignore the shit eating grin on your friend’s face. Despite his words, the bite in his voice didn’t match the bark in his words.</p><p>After that day, you and Hanzo rarely interacted. Each time you needed to use the training room, you made a quick turn on your heels to skid out and opted for the more crowded room instead. He chose to use a different break room on another floor when he heard your lilted voice echoing out of the doorway with two other agents giggling. When on missions, you sat as far away from him as possible and only spoke when needing to pass information along. In your mind, you knew this was the safest thing to do. Maybe he was still evil, maybe he still harbored the desire to kill in an instant. </p><p>Your heart said otherwise, the flutters that you mistook for fear became muddled after you walked outside one morning to him running shirtless around the track one morning. The early morning sun rays catch the glistening sweat on his chest, fog slipping off of him as he cuts through the mist, stern eyes locked ahead of him. The way your heart jumped in your chest, you were sure you looked almost comical in your poor attempt to walk back inside, slamming into the door that you were sure was a push when it was in fact a pull.</p><p>His laughter made your cheeks burn.</p><p>-</p><p>You knew you couldn’t avoid him forever and that dreaded day finally came. Command sponsored ‘fun’ days were times when all of the higher ups knew agents wouldn’t like being locked inside without a proper outlet to go crazy and just enjoy themselves, so they decided to have everyone pile into vans and go out to a local campsite for the weekend. You initially thought it would be one of those camps where bugs ran rampant and you and two other people would be crammed into one of those plastic tents using lanterns to guide your way to and from a poorly lit bathroom with toilet paper that may or may not have a spider family hidden in the roll.</p><p>But oh, were you <i>wrong.</i></p><p>As the van turned the corner, you were greeted to the site of gorgeous buildings tucked in tall pines behind a large and calm lake. The mountains carved their ways through the sky, snow caps barely peeking out of tall clouds with the sun sparkling on the water and grass below it. Your seatmates laughed at your excitement, feeding off the high you were riding on with seeing the place you and everyone else chosen to come along would be staying. Everyone collectively lost their minds at the giant slide and inflatable launcher in the water, though.</p><p>After the van came to a stop, you and everyone else shuffled out of the van, lining up to be counted by your designated group captain. Finally, you were given room assignments and with your weekend bag slung securely over your shoulder, you made your way to your room with two other agents, squealing with glee over the suite. Each room had three separate bedrooms with their own bathrooms so that no one needed to share. You and the others had king size beds with sheets that seemed too soft to the touch, a single dresser and end tables. The best feature was the floor to ceiling window that had a breathtaking view of the mountains. The bathrooms were simple, but better than what you were used to. Walk in shower, toilet and vanity with a massive window.</p><p>For almost a moment, you thought you were dreaming. Then again, this was Overwatch, and they generally went all out when they could for their agents.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>After freshening up, you put on your bikini under your clothes, grabbed a towel and met your teammates outside. Everyone stood in small pods waiting to hear what the next step was, excitement buzzing through everyone. Jolts ran through your veins, causing you to bristle with curiosity, chewing at your lip to hide the way you wanted to jump for joy over the prospect of having no holds bar fun with the others without the weight of work over your heads. You soon joined a group and listened in as they listed off ideas and games they wanted to play. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hanzo leaning against a tree, arms folded over his chest.</p><p>His hair was tied up in a top knot, that unruly bang of his that you wanted to run your fingers through framed his strong face. He wore a loose white shirt that opened long enough on the sleeves to reveal ripped muscles and rivets where his abs began through the side. He wore simple blue swim trunks with white and pink geometric designs on the bottom of the shorts and plain black sandals. What caught you off guard the most was his smile. He stood close to Genji and two other agents that you could only assume were Genji’s friends. You must have been staring a bit longer than necessary because Genji turned to speak with Hanzo, then caught your gaze, smirking and nudging his brother. He queried his brow at the interruption, following the direction his brother’s face was turned to and was a bit surprised to see your face.</p><p>Then, he smiled.</p><p>Flustered, you turned your body away from the both of them, gripping your friend's arm who shrieked at the small jolt of electricity that leapt from your hand to her. You tried to apologize, but she just slapped your hand away, turning from you to the laughing group behind the two of you. When she turned back and noticed that you wouldn’t meet her eyes, she put two and two together.</p><p>Before she could tease you, everyone’s attention was pulled to a lieutenant who stood with their hands on their hips, cheesy sunglasses on their face and a dorky smile. They were quick, told everyone to stay in groups or in pairs just in case something happened and to ultimately have fun. Everyone stood still, anticipating something else to go with the order, but when nothing came, a cheer erupted through the groups. Soon, everyone dissipated to places they wanted to go.</p><p>You decided that you were going to take it easy and go to the beach to watch people try out the giant inflatable launcher. Placing your towel down, you kicked off your shoes and clothes, adjusting your bathing suit to make sure you were securely clothed and sat down on the towel. Grabbing your sun protection, you began rubbing it on your arms as the first person swam to the platform, their laughter carrying all the way to the shore as they waited for the other person to jump down and send them soaring.</p><p>After an hour of sun bathing and people watching, you grew too hot and a bit hungry. Slipping your shorts on, you tucked your shirt into the belt loops of your pants, opting to hold your sandals in your hand until you got to the grass. Making your way towards the picnic tables set up with coolers marked with food and drink items inside, you didn’t notice the set of eyes that followed you from the beach to where you stood, eyes glued to the etched out scar that cascaded down from your right shoulder to your left hip, webs of darker skin etching its way through otherwise unmarked skin.</p><p>“It would be easier if you just asked her what that was instead of staring, brother.”</p><p>Cheeks tinted red, Hanzo cleared his throat, eyeing his brother’s masked face. The two of them sat on a picnic table furthest from the others, chatting quietly to each other. When Genji’s question went unanswered, he turned to his brother, then the person he was intently studying, smirk hidden behind smooth metal.</p><p>“There is no need to ask. Besides, I was not staring.”</p><p>“Then why do you look like a tomato?”</p><p>As his brother stammered he laughed heartily, clutching his clothed sides. Though not entirely necessary, Genji opted to wear a black tanktop and shorts. He didn’t need it really, but it was nice to be able to pretend that he was somewhere else, living another life than the one he was dealt. Honestly, this whole weekend was refreshing and he knew he was not alone in this feeling. Hanzo was uncharacteristically more relaxed than normal. He smiled a bit more, laughed at some jokes at the right times and even dished out his own on the ride to the camp.</p><p>Genji didn’t know if it was the fresh air that did it or the person his brother was so intent on admiring from afar, but he liked this. Maybe for once, his past wouldn’t hold him back from truly being free. Wrapping his arm around his brother, he pulled him close, pressing his covered cheek to the other, laughing harder when he writhed and tried to pull away.</p><p>“Genji, stop it! You’re acting childish!”</p><p>“I can say the same for you, brother.” Pulling his arm away, he rested both of his arms on his knees, cradling his face in his hands. “You’re normally not the bashful type.”</p><p>Straightening up a bit more, Hanzo fixed his shirt and smoothed his hands over his shorts. “I am not bashful, just.. Intrigued is all. She was the one who defended my name against petty gossip. There was nothing to be gained from it, but she did it so freely.”</p><p>“That’s what normal people do here, Hanzo. It’s better to gain friends and trust that there are still good people in the world than the people we once knew. This place is different and so are the people. She’s not alone in the sentiments either, but it’s up to you to want to see that instead of hiding away from the world like some phantom in the bottom of an opera house.”</p><p>Ignoring the obvious he sighed and slid off of the table. With his hands tucked securely in his shorts he walked towards the beach to cool off. He wasn’t running away from his problems, but the conversation was etching towards a territory he didn’t really want to visit. It’s been so long since someone actually made him stop in his tracks, and through logic and trying to come up with reasons why it was happening, the obvious reasons made him uneasy.</p><p>As he listened to his breathing and the waves crashing against the shore, a shriek came from behind him followed by his brother’s name breaking him from his reverie. Shooting to his feet, Hanzo ran towards the tables on the defense, his anger peaking as the sight of Genji splayed out on the ground appeared before him. Pushing past other agents that were trying to help him, he lifted his brother to sit up and slapped his metal cheek, brows knit and nostrils flared.</p><p>“What happened?!”</p><p>“It was an accident! He walked up to us and tapped Hebe on the shoulder and she shocked him.”</p><p>“Who the <i>hell</i> is Hebe?”</p><p>Shaking, you sidestepped from behind your friend and faced the rage. His face softened when he saw your glossy eyes and trembling hand. “It’s my nickname, but it’s me.”</p><p>“Calm down, Hanzo. It was an honest mistake.” Rubbing his arms, Genji pulled away from his brother’s protective hold and stood to his feet and dusted himself off. Holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, Genji tried to cut the tension. “I’m really sorry for surprising you like that.”</p><p>As he reached his hand out, you pulled away, turning to run towards the forest path. Your friends stood in his way, shaking their heads and telling him to give you time to calm down. The one thing you wished you could control and thought you had down came back to rear its ugly head at the worst time. After a few minutes of aimlessly running you found a bench along the wooded path and sat down with your hands clutching your knees.</p><p>Leaning back against the bench your eyes searched the treeline, following the paths of light that peeked out of the trees to the ground below. When the branches swayed with the soft breeze, you closed your eyes and listened to the birds chirp, the old bark of the tall trees creak as they rocked, and the sound of footsteps approaching your position.</p><p>Wait, footsteps?</p><p>Your eyes darted to your left, hands gripping the seat to launch off in case you needed to run. You knew it was stupid to run off into unfamiliar territory without a buddy, but logic wasn’t on the table. Hanzo slowed to a stop a few feet from you in case he wasn’t welcomed. With enough encouragement from the others, he was sent off to check in on you and apologize. Pride aside, he was wrong for insulting your nickname. As he approached, your hands gripped the bench tighter. The way you tensed in his presence made his frown more deep set on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to disturb you, but I wanted to ah, apologize for my actions earlier.”</p><p>Quirking a brow, your shoulders relaxed in the seat while you folded your hands together and laced your fingers. “You don’t have to apologize. I’d react the same if my brother was on the ground too.”</p><p>“No, no. That still doesn’t justify my anger, and for that I truly am sorry.”</p><p>His shoulders were low, gaze cast to the side and the bottles of water in his hand crinkled as he adjusted his grip. This wasn’t something you’d expect to see out of the normally proud man. Normally his head was held high, stance strong and assured and commanding of attention. As he worried his lip, the last of your trepidation fizzled out of you. Scooting over on the bench, you tapped the now empty side.</p><p>“You can join me if you want.”</p><p>He turned to face you, searching your face for a sign of distress but saw none. “If you insist.”</p><p>Cautiously sitting on the bench, Hanzo chanced glances in your direction as you stared off into the distance, taking in the sights once more. He noticed how small rays reflected on your face, the way you passed a smile off handed to a squirrel that ran by, the way the hair fluttered in the soft winds that snuck through the canopies. When you turned to look his way, that twinge in his chest sparked to life.</p><p>You smiled at him and noted his acute gaze but struggled to keep eye contact, choosing instead to look down at the bottles of water still clasped in his hands. “Two bottles of water? Were you planning on taking a long walk?”</p><p>Stammering, he shook his head and passed one of the bottles towards you. Well, he more or less shoved it in your direction, rouge tinting his cheeks. With a nervous chuckle, you took it from his outstretched arm and silently thanked him. “I brought one for you, just in case you needed it.”</p><p>“Oh, well thank you Hanzo.”</p><p>The way that throb blossomed through his chest to his stomach made him feel a surge of energy from the tips of his ears down to his toes. He was well trained on not showing outward reactions to things said but this time he was fumbling, yet you never said anything negative about it. As you drank from the bottle the two of you fell into a comfortable silence, the buzzing in his ears soon quelling down to a simple hum. Leaning back on the bench, he couldn’t help himself and stared at the scar on your back, studying the jagged edges and cracks along the deep set path.</p><p>“I got it in a training accident. The scar, that is.”</p><p>“i-I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“It’s fine, you weren’t being rude if that’s what you’re worried about. It happened when I first understood what my shocks were about. No one in my family could really explain it, but they related it to some sort of gift given at birth or whatever, but it wasn’t a problem until it came one in boot camp. I was in hand to hand combat training with a few others outside since it was a nice day.”</p><p>“I guess a mosquito landed on my back because I went to smack it and shocked myself. When I woke up, I was in the med bay with a sore back, second degree burns and a new story. When I was cleared to go back to training, I walked in to Commander Reyes calling me Hebe. He said that he couldn’t use Zeus since, well… <i>Zeus</i>, and decided on Hebe instead.”</p><p>With a simple ‘hmm’, he sat forward with his arms braced against his legs. “Your gift seems to be something ethereal, sort of like my dragon. Though it seems to be a burden right now, it just may be a blessing in disguise. Maybe one day on your quest of mastering your skills you will find the answer to its origin.”</p><p>“Oh, this is nothing but a curse. You saw what I did to your brother! Hell, I can’t even get cleared for missions until I get this under control.”</p><p>That statement seemed to upset Hanzo, because he turned to you and scoffed, shaking his head. “You may see it as a curse, but that is because you do not understand it yet. With proper training and willingness, you will be a force to be reckoned with, and I cannot wait to see it happen.”</p><p>His gaze on you was so intense that you were unable to turn away. The earnest and sincere feelings behind his words made your face bloom far redder than you did before. He seemed to catch on to what he said because he turned away, finding the bush near him incredibly interesting.</p><p>“Thank you, Hanzo. Truly, that was the sweetest thing I’ve heard in a long time.”</p><p>Time seemed to get away from the two of you. Outside of discussing his difficult family life, Hanzo was a bit more free with sharing his hobbies with you. Outside of archery, he was a master swordsman, skilled yogi and a knitter. That last one threw you for a loop for sure, but it definitely helped craft a new version of him in your mind. When the sun began to set, the two of you made your way back to camp to refresh and change as the air began to cool down. After dinner, it was announced that there would be a fireworks display over the lake because why the hell not.</p><p>No one seemed to mind one bit.</p><p>People passed out sparklers, sat on blankets on the grass or sat on the dock to watch the show. Your friends sat huddled on a blanket by the trees with some other agents. As you approached, you were surprised to see Genji and Hanzo amongst the small group from earlier, but the girls seemed to love the company of the charming Sparrow. The older of the two sat closer towards the edge with his back pressed to the tree barely listening in on the conversation, adding to it when he could.</p><p>Fighting against the tremble in your stomach you decided to sit next to your new friend. The others turned to greet you, but knowing glances were passed among them, though they said nothing in fear that the two of you would dart off and sit on opposite sides. After the incident at lunch, people made bets on when you two would actually act on the mutual feelings that were glaringly obvious to them. Crossing your legs, you folded your hands in the pockets of your hoodie in hopes to hide your jitters.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me joining you here.”</p><p>With a curt shake of his head, he scooted over to give you better access to the sturdy trunk. “You are welcome to sit with me anytime, Hebe.”</p><p>Smile wide, you leaned against the tree and watched the others chat before the sky erupted in light. With everyone’s attention glued towards the show, you nudged Hanzo’s arm to get his attention. Brow raised, his eyes landed on your cupped hands in silent awe as a tiny spark bounced around. He leaned a bit closer to watch as it danced before it fizzed out, then turned to face you, eyes warm and smile inviting. As the sky grew dark in between each explosion, your boldness took over when your hand pulled him closer to you.</p><p>The sky burst to life when your lips met his in a chaste kiss, one that made both of your hearts race in the fleeting feeling. When you pulled away, a small spark zapped the both of you. He laughed softly and his hand laced with yours, a satisfying hum rumbling in his chest when you leaned your head against his arm.</p><p>Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>